


A long relaxing walk in the dungeon

by RobotsNeverLie



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Sex, Happy Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsNeverLie/pseuds/RobotsNeverLie
Summary: { For adults only } The Duke goes to the dungeon to collect bugs but ends up having a kind of different fun instead.





	A long relaxing walk in the dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that I'm not really good at writing and that my english isn't the best.  
> I hope it turned out well nevertheless!

 Just like every day the prison guards were busy watching over the prisoners held captive in massive cages on the dungeon floor of Card Castle.

 

That was until a shining white light lit up out of nowhere and it was the Duke of Puzzles who came floating out of it, holding a little glass in his left hand.

He was looking as handsome as always, making one or two of the guards who had a secret crush on him squeel in excitement.

When three little Rudinn guards came slithering towards him, asking what business he could possibly have here, he just shooed them away.

He had no business with any of them.

 

Au contraire: He was about to go bug hunting and the biggest, most juicy bugs could be found on this dark and intimidating floor of Card Castle.

»And don't dareth to interrupt me. I donst'th want the juicy bugs to gettetheth away just because thou art so noisy and clumbsy!«

The Rudinns nodded in unity.

»T-Thank you so much for visiting us down here, D-Duke...« One of them whispered.

 

Without exchanging further words the Duke dissappeared into the darkness as he took a walk through the twisted corridors of the prison floor.

His steps were silent as his body was light, almost floating.

He didn't need anyone to cause noise and scare away the bugs, so he usually went on a walk by himself.

 

Around 10 minutes of walking into the dungeon his eyes widened and he stopped.

»Hmmm?«

He noticed a suspicious hole in one of the walls he had never seen before.

»What a suspicious Sight...« He said to himself.

But he also imagined the bugs that could possibly be hiding in this hole that was around half the size of Lancer's height.

»I guesseth I haveth to see for myselfe.«

He grinned.

 

The Duke bend down, staring into the hole but he couldn't make out anything.

He noticed it was more likely a little tunnel, leading to a bug nest hidden within the dungeon walls.

The blue man squeezed himself into the small hole, struggling a bit as he noticed he was to big to make it through it by himself. He got stuck.

Oh, how unfortunate.

»Dammeth it.«

He couldn't teleport in this position, and no Rudinn was close by as he commanded them to stay away from him, so he continued to struggle.

»I shouldn'sth have eatenst so many worms...«

He blushed as he noticed it was his ass that permitted him to slide through the hole.

»If my bottom art too bige, maybe I amst able to slide backwards.«

 

He felt extremly smart while coming to that conclusion.

But he wasn't.

Because he was already stuck. And so pushing backwards didn't help either.

»Oh uh...«

The Duke panicked and completly forgot that he was also a very flexible and slimey dude.

And when in danger his species usually got even more slimey than usual due to the stress level.

Using this ability in his favour he could have escaped easily.

But he was too upset to think about anything.

He just felt this helplessness of not being able to escape and not being able to move.

His face got surprisingly hot, flustered, as he thought how it must have looked from the outside.

 

So after struggling for a few minutes, kicking his legs in air and calling for any nearby Rudinns, the Duke's body had become very, very slimey on its own.

»Oh, thankfully!«

The Duke noticed how the grip of the walls around him dissappeared.

He would theoretically be able to free himself without any struggle now.

However he was also able to squeeze himself through the little tunnel.

So that was a decision he had to make.

 

»I can'sth waiteth to see what art hiding in there, ah hah hah!« The Duke laughted out loud as he decided to go for the dangerous decision to look for what was hiding on the other side of the hole.

Once he had reached the end of the tunnel he was able to stand up and look around. There was barely any light but a few strangely glowing flowers.

He could make out a small room that was dug into the wall with plants covering the walls and the floor. But no bugs to be seen.

 

»Hmmm... That is strange.« He tilted his head in dissappointment and sighted for a moment. But then his eyes lighted up. »But these art also very beautiful Flowers! They wouldst look very wonderful in mine hair!«

No Duke Kaard, you are already beautiful the way you are.

The beautiful man picked up one of the flowers and didn't see a creature emerging from the plants behind him. Only when he heard a weird groan he decided to turn around.

»A-Ahh... What art this?«

The Duke let out a surprised gasp as he saw a slimey giant worm-like creature approaching him.

 

The creature was around as big to pass through the tunnel perfectly. It body looked slightly slimey but also hard enough to not get squeezed.

On first sight it looked like a big worm, but the Duke could see countless small fangs that looked like very short legs, such as of a catterpillar.

It didn't have any eyes, nose or ears. Just an O-shaped mouth where a long drippy tongue emerged from.

 

»That thinge... it lookethetheth as if it wanst to eatheth me...« The Duke thought...

But he wasn't scared or intimidated, as he knew he was too big to get swallowed by this thing.

And he had already caught to many bugs, he knew how to handle it.

»Well, I got to sayeth...« The Duke confessed. »I haveth never seen a bug as big as this... and it's... making me feel strangly excited...«

He observed the wiggling movements of the creature that reminded him of the movements of the little worms he liked to eat. And it made him strangly hungry and nervous.

»But thou wanteth to eatheth me, huh?« He asked jokingly, even though the thing could neither reply nor understand him. »I canst'th let that happen. I'm the great Duke Kaard afterall and mine admirers needeth me.«

The creature was already drooling and reaching for the Duke's legs with the tip of its tongue.

 

The Duke knew that this thing wasn't a real danger to him. If he had to he could just escape.

But for some reason he felt strangly nervous seeing the slimey and sticky tongue of this beast, wiggling as if it wanted to lick over the Duke's whole body, ready to explore every inch of him.

»Thou art a very curious one, my dear.«

The Duke laughed.

He had used worms before in order to satisfy himself. Making them crawl into all holes of his body, feeling them moving inside of him. It always made him so excited, so fulfilled.

He wondered just how good a big one like this would feel...

How it would feel to have it wiggling inside of him, exploring his insides, filling him completly.

And he was all alone.

There was nobody here beside this strange creature. So why shouldn't he have some fun right here and now?

There was nothing stopping him.

Yes, he was that kind of slut.

»If thou wanst to eatheth me, thou haveth to giveth it thy beste!« He said teasingly, before laying down onto the soft floor that was covered in mysterious plants, taking off his pants.

The Duke's skin was beautiful soft and spotless. It was a beautiful endless blue with a shiny texture and a slight sparkle to it. He was spreading his legs and already grinning as he thought about what was to come.

The giant worm approched him, slowly touching the tips of the Duke's feet, cautiously.

»Donsth'th be scared of me.« The Duke whispered, encouraging the creature to continue as he didn't fight back and let it have its tongue slide across his feet soles.

»T-that tickles...!« The Duke whined but he tried not to move away, wanting to experience how the creature would explore his body slowly and bit by bit.

He was feeling his errected dick press against the lower part of his top that was still covering his torso, unable to hide any excitement.

 

The creature crawled up the Duke's legs, touching him with countless little fuzzy feet, making the Duke giggle even more.

As it moved towards exploring his crotch, the Duke exposed his errection by pulling the fabric aside, hoping that the thing would tease it with it's long drippy tongue.

Instead, the creature moved towards his ass, that was also exposed, and touched the Duke's juicy little asshole with the tip of its tongue.

»A-Ah...« The Duke moaned.

»Thou wanst to go there...?«

He spread his legs further, pushed up his hips, gave the worm full access to exploring his little asshole. The creature didn't wait and circled around the Duke's entrance with it's tongue, pushing against it. Yet it didn't fully realise that it could go further.

»N...hnnng... I needeth more...«

The Duke used his hands to spread his buttocks, gave the maggot access to the insides of his sweet little blue butt.

The maggot didn't hesitate and let it's long tongue slide into the Duke's asshole, making him moan and push his hips up into the air.

»Haahh hahhh...!!«

The Duke panted from being filled out by the snake-like tongue, his tongue out, grabbing for any plants around him to hold onto them.

 

The tongue of the creature slit further and further into his ass until the worm was completly sealing the Duke's asshole, stretching his ass into the O shape of its mouth, sucking on it.

»Ahhh...!! Oohh!! T'is too... much!!«

The Duke tried grabbing the worm, forcing it to slow down.

But the suction was so strong, he couldn't remove it.

»Hhh.... It's n...ah, no use hhhh...!«

The Duke bit his lip.

This was too much for him to handle.

But he had to endure his whole asshole being sucked by the thing, while the tongue was still twirling inside of him, exploring his insides...

His asshole was mercilessly stretched as it felt like it was glued to the lips of this thing by the suction.

He could feel his asshole swell up from the intense care this worm gave to him.

»Ahh.... Thou art going to ruin me....«

 

The Duke moaned, as he felt his ass being stretched open to the same size as if he'd be taking a really, really large cock.

And the long, quick tongue licking all over his insides, filling him up, letting no part unexplored.

»If thou continue, I'm amst... Going to... Ahh...!«

Oh! It was just too much for him!

The Duke could feel his orgasm building up, as he spread his arms and legs, his eyes closed tight, the tongue out.

He couldn't hold it back.

»Aaaaahhh...!!«

The Duke moaned audibly as he cummed hard onto his own belly, covering himself in sperm, while the worm continued to eat his ass out.

This orgasm felt like going on forever.

It took a long time until the thing let go of him, and let the satisfied Duke keep laying on the floor, bathed in his own cum and sweat.

The asshole of the man was swollen and puffy.

»Ahh... That... was amazinge...«

The Duke panted with a weak voice.

 

The creature dissappeared somewhere inbetween the plants and the Duke was too tired to care.

He closed his eyes, taking a long nap in the small secret room.

When he awoke he noticed that he had to come up with an excuse why this walk had been taken so long.

 


End file.
